Captain Jack and the Doctor
by JuminHan'sAssistant
Summary: Jack was the Captain of Torchwood, he had it all, but a fatal experiment made him into a mad man called the Doctor. Will Jack get rid of his alter ego or become the Doctor himself? Reviews are always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

A parody of Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Captain Jack and The Doctor

My name is Jack Harkness. I am the Captain of Torchwood and thus it is my duty to protect what can't be saved. But recently, I have been convinced that there is a way to separate good from evil in each of us. I have the chemicals; all I need is the approvement of the governors. I need to know why everyone plays this strange double game…

_I need to know_

_The nature of the demons that possess_

_Man's soul!_

_I need to know_

_Why man's content to let them make him less_

_Than whole._

_Why does he revel in murder and madness?_

_What is it makes him be less than he should?_

_Why is he doomed not to reach his potential?_

_His soul is black_

_When he turns his back_

_Upon good._

_I need to find_

_A way to get inside the tortured mind of man._

_I need to try_

_To separate the good and evil - if I can._

_One thing is certain - the evil is stronger._

_Good fights a hopeless and desperate fight._

_I must find ways of adjusting the balance_

_To bring him back from the empty black_

_Edge of night!_

_I need to go_

_Where no man has ventured before_

_To search for the key to the door_

_That will end all this tragic and senseless decay!_

_But how to go?_

_I need to know!_

_I need to learn_

_The secrets of the mind that we cannot discern._

_I need to learn_

_The things that make men pass the point of no return._

_Why does a wise man take leave of his senses?_

_Where is that fine line where sanity melts?_

_When does intelligence give way to madness?_

_A moment comes_

_When a man becomes_

_Something else..._

_I need to know_

_Why man plays this strange double game!_

_His hand always close to the flame!_

_It's a deal with the devil he cannot disclaim!_

_But what's his aim?_

_I need to know!_

_Dear God, guide me!_

_Show me how to succeed!_

_With your wisdom inside me,_

_Jack Harkness will follow wherever you lead!_

_I need to see_

_The truth other men cannot see_

_To be things that others can't be!_

_Give me courage to go_

_Where no angel will go!_

_And I will go!_

_I need to know!_

I was cut off by someone knocking at the door. I walked over and opened it to be greeted by my fiancée Lisa Carrew. "Jack why are you still down here? It's your engagement party." I smile and step out into the hallway. "Right, let's go. I needed to talk to Monte Rainbow anyways so why not?" I walk upstairs and I find Monte Rainbow immediately. "Captain at last! What could possibly be more important than your own engagement party?" I laugh slightly at that remark. "Monte I am close to discovering the key to duality, I must continue on this dream... All I need is the governors to approve." Monte Rainbow just shrugged it off and spoke as he walked with me to a table. "Captain Harkness, you're a devil. You have robbed us of the world's most lovely girl. But I must say that they will not approve of this one." I lean forward in my chair. "Yes they will. If I can get them to approve, I can get this experiment done and over with than I can focus on other things." I say with a definite look and a daring smile. Monte laughs and nods. "Your trial is tomorrow. I shall escort you there and hope for the best."

It was the next morning when I was walking to the room where my fate would be decided. Will I be able to continue with this or not? That is the question here.

RECORDING SECRETARY

The Board of Governors of St. Jude's Hospital is now in session.

Master Koschei, KBE, Chairman.

His Grace, The Bishop of Basingstoke.

General Amy Pond.

The Right Honorable Miss Donna Noble, Q.C.

Lady Rose Tyler

Lord Savage.

The Order of business will be conducted by the Secretary to the Board of Governors,

Mr. Monte Rainbow.

MONTE RAINBOW

Proposition No. 929 - Presented by Captain Jack Harkness.

GENERAL AMY

Harkness, you're all talk an' no result!

MISS DONNA NOBLE

Forever asking us to endorse empty promises!

MASTER KOSCHEI

What's all the mystery? Much ado about nothing, if you ask me...

LADY ROSE TYLER

You're the laughing stock of your profession and polite society!

The mad scientist!

MONTE RAINBOW

Order! Order!

HARKNESS

Distinguished Governors,

I have glimpsed the future.

Seen miracles that stun the mind

And marvels only science can find

To shape tomorrow for mankind.

And I can show them to you

If you wish me to.

Friends, you're aware there are two sides to each of us

Good and evil, compassion and hate.

If we could extract all the evil from each of us

Think of the world that we could create!

A world without anger or violence or strife

Where man wouldn't kill anymore!

A world of compassion, where passion for life

Would banish the madness of war!

I'm close to finding the key to duality

Chemical Formulae which could and would

Alter the patterns of man's personality

Guiding him either to evil or good!

Weigh the potential, the great possibilities

Colleagues - dear friends, understand!

We have a chance to make history here in our hand!

Each of us is the embodiment of two distinct and opposing forces -

Good and Evil - each fighting for supremacy inside us.

If we could separate these two forces,

we could control and ultimately eliminate all evil from mankind.

My experiments with animals have led me to believe

that the day is not far off when this separation will be possible. To achieve it,

I must be allowed to try my formula on a living human being!

LADY ROSE TYLER

And what if you're right, Harkness? And you do manage to separate

Good from Evil - What happens to the evil?

HARKNESS

There are doomed, broken souls in a thousand asylums

I defy you to say you don't care if you can!

In the name of compassion and medical science,

I can save many lives if you give me one man!

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

I tell you now - the Church will never sanction it!

VARIOUS

Sacrilege! Lunacy! Blasphemy! Heresy!

MISS DONNA NOBLE

You seem to be treading on dangerous ground.

In legal terms, I'd say, extremely unsound!

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

The whole thing's un-Christian, barbaric and odd!

You're playing with fire when you start to play God!

MONTE RAINBOW

The Bishop speaks for all of us, when he says you're playing God!

There's such a thing as ethics over which you ride rough-shod!

You're a Captain, not a savior,

Captain Harkness, for a start!

But I judge from your behavior

You can't tell the two apart!

HARKNESS

Dear Monte Rainbow, I am simply a scientist.

I have a code to which I remain true!

I don't presume to the stature of moralist.

I leave pretension like that, Sir, to you!

MASTER KOSCHEI

Jack, I've always encouraged your enterprise

And I've been hopeful that you would succeed!

But in the face of these powerful arguments,

I see no choice but for you to concede!

HARKNESS

I know my fate is yours to choose

But if they win, the world would lose

I am on the brink of great success!

I beg you, Governors, you must say "Yes!"

LADY ROSE TYLER

Captain Harkness, enough of this ranting, Sir!

This is a hospital, here to save lives!

GOVERNORS

Do you think we would let you play havoc

With all the high principles for which it strives?

Do you expect us to compromise all that we stand for

Indulging your dangerous games?

How many rules should we break for your dubious games?

HARKNESS

Can't you see?

I am not playing games!

Just give me the opportunity!

GENERAL AMY

This whole thing's too bizarre!

MASTER KOSCHEI

Open up your eyes and see!

MISS DONNA NOBLE

This man has gone too far!

HARKNESS

Unless you listen to me...

MONTE RAINBOW

Captain, please watch your tone!

Dammit, man, can't you see?

You're on your own!

HARKNESS

FOOLS! YOU FOOLS! GOD DAMN YOU ALL!

MASTER KOSCHEI

Captain!

MONTE RAINBOW

Harkness!

HARKNESS

Oh damn your rules!

GENERAL THETA

Blasphemy!

HARKNESS

Look at yourselves civilized!

MONTE RAINBOW

Harkness!

HARKNESS

Why can't you see?!

MONTE RAINBOW

Order, order!

HARKNESS

If I ever needed further justification for my experiments, gentlemen,

You have just provided it!

Just look at what has happened here!

Mix anger with a touch of fear

The danger's all too crystal-clear

Just look at you!

Our darker side keeps breaking through

Observe it now - in me and you!

The evil that all men can do must be controlled!

I beg of you

I'll show you all it can be done!

Here is a chance to take charge of our fate

Deep down you must know that tomorrow's too late!

One rule of life we cannot rearrange

The only thing constant is change

The only thing constant...is change

MONTE RAINBOW

Distinguished colleagues, your verdict, please.

All those is favor say "Aye"

All those opposed, "Nay"

GOVERNORS (except Master Koschei)

Nay! Nay! Nay! Nay!

Positively - Absolutely - Nay!

MONTE RAINBOW

Master Koschei?

MASTER KOSCHEI

Abstain.

MONTE RAINBOW

By five votes to none - with one abstention

Proposition 929 is rejected

Thank you for your time, Captain Harkness.

I walk out with Monte Rainbow. I sigh heavily and lean on the wall. "I'm so sorry Jack." I speak in a way that I never have before. Defeat. "It's not your fault…. It was mine. I ruined what I did by saying that….."

HARKNESS

How can I continue on?

When they can block each step I take?

MONTE RAINBOW:

Jack, you have come too far -

Remember what you have at stake!

HARKNESS:

Monte, I know I'm right!

I must let my vision guide me!

I'm so weary of the fight!

There's so little left inside me!

MONTE RAINBOW:

If you know that you are right,

Then you've got to see it through,

You've got to see it through!

HARKNESS:

Seven years ago,

I started out on this alone,

And it's alone I'll see it through

To its conclusion!

Who are they?

To judge what I am doing?

They know nothing

Of the endless possibilities I see!

It's ludicrous I'm bound by their decision!

MONTE RAINBOW:

Seems vision

Is a word

They never heard!

HARKNESS:

If it mattered less,

I'd treat them with derision -

It's absurd!

MONTE RAINBOW:

And yet, the fact remains,

Those bastards hold the reins!

**Lisa's POV**

Monte Rainbow:

Lisa Carew,

Can this be you?

What kind of man

Is this you've taken?

Can you not see

The kind of life

That this would be?

You are mistaken!

Time to awaken,

Before it's too late,

Before you forever

Determine your fate!

LISA:

But, Monte, you knew

I had to be free.

What I choose to do

Is decided by me!

From the day my mother died,

My father , full of good intentions,

Treated me as though I were a young child.

Maybe his idea was just to wait

Until I grew up,

And then look at me

And hope that I'd be her.

It's easy to accept that

From a father

He'd rather

Things remained the way they were.

But when it comes to marriage,

I must pick whom I prefer!

I am not the weak young thing

You're seeking, Monte,

Someone seventeen, obedient and sweet.

I am not the protégé

To waste your time on.

I'm complete -

In Jack's eyes I see

What I am meant to be!

I sigh and just walk upstairs hearing the door shut behind me as I think about my life and my lover Captain Jack Harkness.

**Jack's POV**

It was late at night when I got home. "Don't do anything stupid. And for God's sake man, go straight to bed." I laugh as Monte leaves and I know in order to do this experiment I had to go against the Governor's word. I look towards the red liquid in the glass container and walk towards it.

_This is the moment!_

_This is the day,_

_When I send all my doubts and demons_

_On their way!_

_Every endeavor,_

_I have made - ever -_

_Is coming into play,_

_Is here and now - today!_

_This is the moment,_

_This is the time,_

_When the momentum and the moment _

_Are in rhyme!_

_Give me this moment -_

_This precious chance -_

_I'll gather up my past_

_And make some sense at last!_

_This is the moment,_

_When all I've done -_

_All the dreaming,_

_Scheming and screaming,_

_Become one!_

_This is the day -_

_See it sparkle and shine,_

_When all I've lived for_

_Becomes mine!_

_For all these years,_

_I've faced the world alone,_

_And now the time has come_

_To prove to them_

_I've made it on my own!_

_This is the moment -_

_My final test -_

_Destiny beckoned,_

_I never reckoned,_

_Second Best!_

_I won't look down,_

_I must not fall!_

_This is the moment,_

_The sweetest moment of them all!_

_This is the moment!_

_Damn all the odds!_

_This day, or never,_

_I'll sit forever _

_With the gods!_

_When I look back,_

_I will always recall,_

_Moment for moment,_

_This was the moment,_

_The greatest moment _

_Of them all! _

I knew that I had to continue on and use myself as the subject of the experiment. "September 13th 11:54 PM. I have started this alone, and I must finish it alone. There is no longer a choice….."

_I must be wise,_

_I must try to analyze_

_Each change in me,_

_Everything I see -_

_How will it be?_

_Will I see the world_

_Through different eyes?_

_Like a warning light,_

_Glimmering in red,_

_Like crimson bloodshed,_

_Shimmering in red,_

_Beautiful and strange,_

_See the colors change_

_Before my eyes!_

_See how they dance_

_And they sparkle,_

_Like diamonds at night -_

_Leading out of the darkness_

_And into the light!_

"11:58 p.m. It is done. I have injected 5 centiliters of the newly fused formula. A slight feeling of euphoria. Light-headedness. No noticeable behavioral differences."

_Now the die is cast!_

_Nothing left to do..._

_Time along can prove_

_My theories true..._

_Show the world..."_

I stop writing and look up from my notebook; I feel the pain rising more and more until I finally scream.

Dear God! What is this?

Something is happening -

I can't explain -

Something inside me -

A breathtaking pain -

Devours and consumes me -

And drives me insane!

I fall to the floor trying to get back to the notebook and continue writing but can't.

Suddenly -

Uncontrolled -

Something is

Taking hold!

Suddenly -

Agony -

Filling me!

Killing me!

Suddenly -

Out of breath!

What is this?

Is this death?

Suddenly –

**Doctor's POV**

I get up, looking in the mirror. My appearance has changed… my hair is a mess, my face is now one that strikes fear….

Look at me! -

Can it be?

Who is this?

Creature

That I see?

Free!

I walk out of the lab laughing…. My name is not Captain Jack Harkness… but it's The Doctor. I know who to go after now…. I feel evil, I feel… alive…..

DOCTOR:

_What is this feeling_

_Of power and drive_

_I've never known?_

_I feel alive!_

_Where does this feeling_

_Of power derive,_

_Making me know_

_Why I'm alive?_

_Like the night, it's a secret,_

_Sinister dark and unknown._

_I do not know what I seek,_

_Yet I'll seek it alone!_

_I have a thirst_

_That I cannot deprive._

_Never have I felt so alive!_

_There is no battle_

_I couldn't survive -_

_Feeling like this -_

_Feeling alive!_

_Like the moon, an enigma,_

_Lost and alone in the night_

_Damned by some heavenly stigma,_

_But blazing with light!_

_It's the feeling of being alive!_

_Filled with evil, but truly alive!_

_It's the truth that cannot be denied!_

_It's the feeling of being_

_The Doctor!_

I run until I see a young woman, a beautiful lady that made my mind reel. My other personality identified her as Rose Tyler… "Wait, what's this? Sweet miss, I thought I had lost you. It's fate, but bliss. Sweet miss, your folly will cost you dear, my dear, you'll see. You'll never escape me. I'm here, I fear, and you will pay dear, my dear….." The wind causes a lantern to go out causing Miss Rose Tyler to start looking around with fear as I circle around and appear right beside her. She jumped slightly and began backing away from me. I kept walking forwards and she met a wall. I smiled and got closer, preventing her from escaping. She turned her head away from mine and tears began streaming down her face in fear.

_DOCTOR:_

_Animals trapped behind bars at the zoo_

_Need to run rampant and free!_

_Predators live on the prey they pursue!_

_This time the predator's me!_

_Lust, like a raging desire,_

_Fills my whole soul with it's curse!_

_Burning with primitive fire,_

_Berserk and perverse!_

_Tonight I'll plunder heaven blind,_

_Steal from all the gods!_

_Tonight I'll take from all mankind,_

_Conquer all the odds!_

_And I feel I'll live on forever,_

_With Satan himself by my side!_

_And I'll show the world_

_That tonight and forever,_

_The name to remember's _

_The name The Doctor!_

_What a feeling to be so alive!_

_I have never seen me so alive!_

_Such a feeling of evil inside -_

_That's the feeling_

_Of being_

_The Doctor!_

**Okay! This took a long time to do. Even trying to get the characters for Board of Governors… oh well! Please leave a review and I will update soon!**

**Master Hyde.**


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Jack and The Doctor

Chapter 2

I locked myself away, not wanting The Doctor's evil to kill more than he did before…. It's been five days and I still don't have the chemicals I need. I haven't been able to eat since I knew I don't have a way to stop the Doctor for good. I can't go on like this…. I was awoken one night by a knock on my door. I walk up and open it and find Monte Rainbow looking at me. "What do you want?" I ask and Monte walks in before looking at the mess from the previous transformation. I never wanted anyone in here, not when I'm like this. "What happened in here?" Monte asks and I look at him. "Where are my chemicals?" I ask avoiding his question. "Dr Harkness-" I turn and grab the collar of his shirt and yell. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Monte cringes and places a hand on my shoulder after I let him go and turn away.

MONTE RAINBOW:

This is not the man I knew, there's something deeply troubling you

How long do you plan to hide away here?

This increasing isolation only adds to your frustration

And it could endanger your career

HARKNESS:

Monte, I don't need you to turn on me as well

More than ever now I need a friend

Can't you see and don't you know I've been through hell?

Don't condemn what you don't comprehend

MONTE RAINBOW:

Captain, I'm not questioning your motives here

But is what you are seeking worth the price?

You've turned your back on everything you once held dear

You're choosing to ignore your friends' advice

You have your work, and nothing more

You are possessed, what is your demon?

You've never been this way before

You've lost the fire you built your dream on

There's something strange, there's something wrong

I see a change; it's like when love dies

I who have known you for so long,

I see the pain in your eyes

There was a time you lived your life

And no one lived the way that you did

You had a plan, you found a wife

You saw your world as very few did

You had it all, the overall

You seemed to know just what to live for

But now it seems you don't at all

You have your work, nothing more

You have your work, and nothing more

You are possessed, what is your demon?

You've never been this way before

You've lost the fire you built your dream on

There's something strange, there's something wrong

I see a change; it's like when love dies

I who have known you for so long

I see the pain in your eyes

(HARKNESS:

Have I become?

My work and nothing more?

I know that's not

What I'm living for)

_**Master's POV**_

I can't believe Lisa is going to marry that mad man Jack. I haven't seen him in weeks but she's very persistent….. Why marry the man who has locked himself away pursuing his insanity?!

LISA:

Father, you know Jack won't just walk away

The only way he knows is straight ahead

MASTER:

Lisa, you've not heard a single word I've said

My fear is he's in over his head

He could lose control, and that I dread

There has been talk

They say he's gone too far!

He's locked himself away in his own world pursuing his insanity

LISA:

It is his work!

MASTER:

It's more than work

He is obsessed, the man is driven

LISA:

Just give him time, I ask no more

His work's a crime to be forgiven!

MASTER:

There's something strange, unless I'm blind

I see a change of a bizarre kind

LISA:

There's not at all, don't be unkind

The problem's all in your mind!

(All simultaneously)

MASTER:

He has his work, and nothing more

He is obsessed, the man is driven

LISA:

Just give him time, I ask no more

His work's a crime to be forgiven

MASTER:

There's something strange, unless I'm blind

I see a change of a bizarre kind

LISA:

There's not at all, don't be unkind

The problem's all in your mind!

(MONTE RAINBOW:

Have you become?

Your work and nothing more?

I know that's not

What you're living for)

(HARKNESS:

Lisa…. Lisa…

Lisa…

Lisa, Lisa!)

MASTER:

Still I pray every day Harkness may find his way

I pray he may find his way

I will pray every day Harkness may find his way

I pray he may find his way

(MONTE AND HARKNESS:

I pray you (I) may

Find your (my) way

I pray you (I) may

Find your (my) way)

Jack's POV

"I hope you find your way Captain…" Monte speaks as he walks off and I yell in anger as I feel the Doctor taking control of me. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" I hold my breath as I feel the control loosening and I collapse on the floor and look towards a gun on near the stack of papers. I walk over and pick it up before looking at the multiple newspapers with the front page always a different murder.

HARKNESS:

_The world has gone insane!_

_And parasites are eating at my brain!_

_And nothing is the way it was before!_

_A pack of wolves is howling at my door!_

_I'm living in a non-stop nightmare!_

_Dead men's dreams!_

_Filled with screaming pain!_

_Hurling me to mad extremes_

_In a world that's gone insane!_

_The world has lost its head!_

_And every evil hour is filled with dread!_

_I'm floating on a lake – but upside down!_

_And when I try to breathe,_

_I start to drown!_

_I cannot speak as_

_Nameless ghosts and faceless ghouls_

_Bid me join the dead!_

_No one tells these gruesome fools_

_That the world has lost its head!_

_Fiendish creatures leave their graves to taunt me!_

_Old friends risen from the dead to haunt me!_

_God forsaken images that daunt me,_

_Drowning in an endless flood of blood!_

_The world has gone berserk!_

_And hiding in the murk, new monsters lurk!_

_I see a sea of snakes upon the floor!_

_I see the reaper grinning at my door!_

_I scream in silence!_

_Bad is good, and good is bad!_

_Sacred is profane!_

_And it's wiser to be mad…_

**In a world that's gone insane!**

**DOCTOR'S POV**

I've gained control over Jack and once again walk out of the house. I look around until I see Lisa…. Sweet, sweet Lisa…. It's fate but bliss…. Sweet Lisa, you're folly will cost you dear, my _dear _… you'll see you'll never escape me…. I'm here, I fear. And you will pay dear…. Jack's bride will be dead by dawn! Wait- I can't…. let's see if she'll see the real me! I walk up to her and put a hand on her shoulder only to find she's not Lisa. She's…. she's…. Amy…. Amy Pond…. Hehehe…. The one that will fall for me…. Will meet her fate…..

AMY:

I feel your fingers -

Cold on my shoulder -

Your chilling touch,

As it runs down my spine -

Watching your eyes

As they invade my soul -

Forbidden pleasures

I'm afraid to make mine.

At the touch of your hand -

At the sound of your voice -

At the moment your eyes meet mine -

I am out of my mind -

I am out of control -

Full of feelings I can't define!

DOCTOR:

It's a sin with a name -

AMY:

Like a hand in a flame -

DOCTOR:

And our senses proclaim

DOCTOR/AMY:

It's a dangerous game!

DOCTOR:

A darker dream -

That has no ending -

That's so unreal

You believe that it's true!

A dance of death -

Out of a mystery tale -

The frightened princess

Doesn't know what to do!

Will the ghosts go away? -

AMY:

No -

DOCTOR:

Will she will them to stay? -

AMY:

No -

DOCTOR:

Either way, there's no way to win!

AMY:

All I know is' I'm lost -

DOCTOR:

No-

AMY:

And I'm counting the cost -

DOCTOR:

No-

AMY:

My emotions are in a spin!

I don't know who to blame...

DOCTOR:

It's a crime and a shame!

AMY:

But it's true all the same

DOCTOR/AMY:

It's a dangerous game!

No one speaks -

Not one word -

But what words are in our eyes

(ALTERNATING)

Silence speaks -

Loud and clear -

All the words we (don't) want to hear!

At the touch of your hand -

At the sound of your voice -

At the moment your eyes meet mine -

I am losing my mind -

I am losing control -

Fighting feelings I can't define!

AMY:

It's a sin with a name -

DOCTOR:

No remorse and no shame -

Fire, fury and flame -

AMY:

'Cuz the devil's to blame

DOCTOR/AMY:

And the angels proclaim

It's a dangerous game!

I take out a knife and slowly slide it across her throat. She falls limp in my arms as I laugh as the blood gets on my hands. I think it's time I let that pathetic Jack see what I've done….

JACK'S POV

I regain control and instantly fall back. Blood was on my hands and on my clothes. I couldn't let anyone see Amy dead and me with blood on me! They'll think I did it! I instantly run off in the rain and stop running when I'm out of sight. I sit down on a park bench in the pouring rain. I have pulled my coat over me so I try to stay as dry as possible but tears still find their way into my eyes.

HARKNESS:

_Lost in the darkness,_

_Silence surrounds you._

_Once there was morning,_

_Now endless night._

_I will find the answer._

_I'll never desert you -_

_I promise you this -_

_Till the day that I-_

DOCTOR:

Do you really think

That I would ever let you go?

Do you think I'd ever set you free?

If you do, I'm sad to say,

It simply isn't so.

You will never get away from me!

HARKNESS:

_All that you are_

_Is a face in the mirror!_

_I close my eyes and you'll disappear!_

DOCTOR:

I'm what you face

When you face in the mirror!

Long as you live, I will still be here!

HARKNESS:

_All that you are_

_Is the end of a nightmare!_

_All that you are is a dying scream!_

_After tonight,_

_I shall end this demon dream!_

DOCTOR:

This is not a dream, my friend -

And it will never end!

This one is the nightmare that goes on!

I am here to stay,

No matter what you may pretend -

And I'll flourish, long after you're gone!

HARKNESS:

_Soon you will die,_

_And my silence will hide you!_

_You cannot choose but to lose control._

DOCTOR:

You can't control me!

I live deep inside you!

Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!

HARKNESS:

_I don't need to survive,_

_As you need me!_

_I'll become whole_

_As you dance with death!_

_And I'll rejoice_

_As you breathe your final breath!_

DOCTOR:

I'll live inside you forever!

HARKNESS:

_No!_

DOCTOR:

With Satan himself by my side!

HARKNESS:

_No!_

DOCTOR:

And I know that, now and forever,

They'll never be able to separate

Jack from his Doctor!

HARKNESS:

_Can't you see_

_It's over now?_

_It's time to die!_

DOCTOR:

No, not I!

Only you!

HARKNESS:

_If I die,_

_You die, too!_

DOCTOR:

You'll die in me

I'll be you!

HARKNESS:

_Damn you, Doctor!_

_Set me free!_

DOCTOR:

Can't you see?

You are me!

HARKNESS:

_No!_

_Deep inside-!_

DOCTOR:

I am you!

You are me!

HARKNESS:

No - Never!

DOCTOR:

Yes, forever!

HARKNESS:

Good damn you, Doctor!

Take all your evil deeds,

And rot in hell!

DOCTOR:

I'll see you there, Captain!

HARKNESS:

Never!

I get up from the ground I collapsed on and start running home to lock myself away again and try to sleep this off for just a few more nights. But I know it's not possible… The Doctor will force me to go outside and murder more than Amy…. I can't let anyone see. Not when the wedding's tomorrow…. I can't let Lisa see what I've done…. I made Monte promise to do what I say without question and he agrees to do so.

A few days later, I was surprised to find that the wedding reception went fine, but I knew the Doctor would try something to kill one more person before the night was up. And I was right….

HARKNESS:

Mrs. Harkness, may I have this dance?

LISA:

Captain Harkness, you may have every dance.

That was when I felt something, a sharp pain coursing through me; Monte notices and jogs over to me when I motion for him.

MONTE RAINBOW:

Jack, what is it?

HARKNESS:

Don't make a fuss... terrible pain... get me out of here... need to breathe!

MONTE RAINBOW:

Oh, my God!

HARKNESS:

_Oh, God, what now?_

_Oh God, not now!_

_Help me somehow!_

_Please take the pain away!_

_Feel it fill me!_

_This will kill me!_

_Please, God, will me_

_Somehow to fight, I pray!_

_Oh, God, help me!_

_God have mercy!_

_Don't let her see!_

_Not on our wedding day!_

LISA:

Jack?

DOCTOR:

There is no Jack... Only the Doctor!

MASTER:

Look at this monster, Lisa!

DOCTOR:

And what would you have done with her, Master?

Put her in one of your Camden Town whorehouses and rented her out a shilling a time?

MASTER:

Damn you, Captain - enough!

DOCTOR:

Enough, indeed! End-of-game!

We seem to be married, my love!

Ready for our bridal bed, are you?

MONTE RAINBOW:

Captain, stay back! Don't touch her! I beg you - stop! Stop now!

I felt the sharp pain as Monte shot me… even in the Doctor's form I can still feel the pain of that one shot. Lisa screams and so does everyone around me. I fall to my knees clutching my side while desperately trying to get control away from the Doctor.

LISA:

Jack! Oh God Jack...

MASTER:

Lisa, no! Stay back!

LISA:

Jack, it's me! If this is you, show me!

I grab her and hold a knife to her throat. The Doctor tries to kill her but I refuse, I glare at everyone and Monte yells at me to stop.

MONTE RAINBOW:

No! Stop him!

DOCTOR:

Stay! Or she dies!

LISA:

Jack, I know you don't want to hurt me! I know you can hear me... Let me go...

Jack, please... For us... Let me go... please...

I manage to gain back control from the Doctor but I know he won't be letting go of me that soon. I had to take that chance…. I had to have someone kill me….

HARKNESS:

Do it, Monte. I beg you. Set me free.

MONTE RAINBOW

I can't, Jack!

HARKNESS:

We promised, remember?

MONTE RAINBOW:

Forgive me.

Monte fires his gun multiple times and my screams are mixed with the Doctor's. Lisa screams as I fall to my side and kneels by me.

LISA:

NO!

DOCTOR / HARKNESS:

Lisa...Lisa...Lisa...

LISA:

Go to sleep, my tormented love…..

As I slipped away from life and the Doctor's evil influence I swear I heard Lisa and… Amy…. singing. Those voices made me want to go back to my life but I knew if I would the Doctor would return…. And I'm not letting anyone else die because of it….

LISA:

Once upon a dream,

I was lost in love's embrace

I had found a perfect place

Once upon a dream

HARKNESS:

Once upon a dream,

I conceived a perfect plan

That would change the face of man

Once upon a dream

HARKNESS, LISA, &amp; AMY:

And I was unafraid,

The dream was so enticing,

But now I see it fade…

LISA:

And I am here alone

Once upon a dream,

You were heaven-sent to me

Were you never meant to be?

Was it just a dream?

Could we begin again?

Once upon a dream?


End file.
